1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for adjusting a color by an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for simply and conveniently setting and changing a background color of a wearable device by photographing and processing an image by an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device generally supports various functions, such as, for example, web page browsing, content reproduction, Social Networking Service (SNS) activity, image photographing, video photographing, and a call function.
Further, a daily object has been used as an information communication terminal beyond a Personal Computer (PC) or a smart phone. Particularly, a wearable device is an information terminal worn on the body. The wearable device has been developed so that it is usable by a general consumer on a daily basis. The wearable device may be an electronic device that can communicate with a user, and is not an electronic device that is simply worn on the body like an accessory. The wearable device does not need to be held or carried by a hand (for example, like a smart phone and a tablet PC), and has improved portability, so that people may wear the wearable device on their clothes or bodies.
The wearable device may continuously collect detailed information about a surrounding environment or changes in body information in real time without disconnection. Recently, the wearable device has been interconnected with a mobile device to provide a new user experience through a voice recognition function, a gesture function, a healthcare function, or the like.
The wearable device has also been recognized as a fashion item. The design, color, User Interface (UI), and the like of the wearable device have become significant factors. Further, there has been an attempt to blend fashion with Information Technology (IT).